Electric matches are electroexplosive devices which are simple in design and least expensive of the electroexplosive devices. The electric match is adapted to receive an electrical impulse across two leads which causes a bridge wire at the lead ends to heat and ignite a pyrotechnic or other material. A disadvantage of electric matches is susceptibility to accidental initiation from electrostatic discharges. Ignition or initiation of electroexplosive devices (EED) by an electrostatic discharge (ESD) may occur by either one of two basic modes--either through the bridge wire circuit or through the explosive mix surrounding the bridgewire. By simply having the bridgewire of a sufficient mass and electrical characteristic to absorb electrostatic electrical energy to a level where the bridgewire temperature is maintained below the ignition temperature of the explosive mixture, the electric match can readily be made safe from electrostatic discharge occuring through the bridgewire. The explosive mixture or pyrotechnic material susceptibility to electrostatic discharge is independent of the bridgewire. The degree of safety from electrostatic discharge is dependent on the susceptibility of the particular explosive mixture.